


You're My Masterpiece

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Camera Obscura, Creation, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Masterpiece, Mini Fic, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, TEW - Freeform, Vignette, tew2 - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	You're My Masterpiece

Stefano’s hand gently touched over the dense accordion of Obscura’s camera, leading to her aperture where the lens was housed. Making gentle cooing sounds, he calmed her, the tips of his fingers meeting the frame of what would make up the aperture of her face. She flashed her bulb at him very dimly, showing her love and appreciation for her master--her three legs moving freely of each other happily, the pointed toe of her ballet slipper-clad feet remaining upright and graceful. 

The face of her camera moved closer to Stefano, and he leaned forward, pressing the warm of his lips to that cool lens, practically feeling her heat as she flushed bodily. She would moan a bit higher pitched, making a gentle sound, tapping her feet a few times just to get closer. His gloved hand dropped to the breast pocket of his blazer, pulling out his kerchief, bringing it to that lens to lovingly polish it of any smudge or bothersome flare. Smiling, he would step back so she could compose his image fully, his expression radiating nothing but adoration. Admiring her, he would lift his hand again, this time cupping her aperture the best he could, softly positioned in the heart his palm. 

“You’re my most prized possession, darling…You’re my masterpiece.”


End file.
